


[Podfic] inescapability

by siriliyi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi
Summary: This is a life of mediocrity and dullness that comes in bursts. Anger, too, and something less defined. Desire and tranquility, somehow content, somehow restless.It tries to crawl up his throat, sometimes. Shizuo is very good at keeping it in.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] inescapability

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inescapability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659640) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



**Streaming:**

**Download:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://archive.org/download/inescapability-by-crownedcarl-read-by-siriliyi/inescapability%20-%20by%20crownedcarl%20-%20read%20by%20siriliyi.mp3) [00:12:55]


End file.
